A Claim To The Throne
by The Great El Dober
Summary: As Crown Prince, Tenchi has a claim to the throne and as his bride so does Ryoko, but a third person is now claiming that right. Jurai will never be the same again.
1. Parts 1, 2 and 3

I don

I don't own Tenchi Muyo. 

**A Claim To The Throne **

By The Great El Dober 

**Chapter One **

**Part One - Interruptions **

_. . .on and on and on. Is this ever going to end? This is **my** day god dammit! Why do I have to stand here for three hours in this ridiculous dress? Jurains, how can one race have so many pointless traditions? I thought Ayeka was bad but this is . . . _

Ryoko thoughts were cut off by a warm squeeze of her hand. She lets her eyes fall down to it and follow up the arm to eventually rest on the loving smile that was beaming from Tenchi's face. 

_It will be more than worth it though, _she thought as her frustrated frown melted into a tender smile, _I would suffer anything to be with him. _

With that thought she returned her focus to the front and desperately tried to looked vaguely interested. With so many traditions and procedures it seemed more like an administration session than a wedding but the thought of her reward encouraged Ryoko to persevere with the seemingly endless ceremony. 

" . . . but her kind acts of warmth and love for our people, even respect to those who wished her harm, it has been acts like these that has won the heart of Jurai in her favour. So on behalf of the people of Jurai, the council of advisors has no objection to these proceedings." 

The was a brief applause as the old man sat took a seat and Ryoko crossed off one more tradition that she would have to endure. Surely there couldn't be much more now. 

"Would Lady Ryoko please approach the altar," the priest requested in a composed voice. She reluctantly released her grip on Tenchi's hand and steeped forward alone, however she wasn't completely unhappy. This was one tradition she was more than happy to fulfil. 

"As you understand the Royal family is a powerful institution and as such there could be many reasons for wishing to marry into it," the priest began, "It is for this reason that all potential additions are required to take the vow of honesty. Do you understand this concept?" 

Ryoko nodded as regally as she could but her eagerness still shone through. She wanted to tell the whole world and now was her chance. 

"It is written that in the beginning Tsunami descended to this land and taught us many lessons," the priest continued, "She told us that our land might rise, our land might fall, but if we lost love then we would lose all. It was a message that love must come before power and all else. Do you swear that love is your motive for this union?" 

"I do," Ryoko swore with a proud smile gracing her lips. She then turned and took her place at Tenchi's side once more. 

"Well your majesty," the priest addressed while turning to the Emperor who had watched over the proceedings from his throne, "We have heard the couple commit themselves to each other, we have heard approval from various sources and we have just heard the vow of honesty. All that remains now is your verdict." 

A nervous silence fell over the church. Of all the traditions Ryoko hated she despised this one the most. No one could enter the Royal family without the Emperor's approval and without being royalty she would never be considered fully married. Everything would depend on the next few words that came from his mouth. 

"Ryoko Hakubi," he bellowed, projecting his voice all around the building through a neutral expression on his face. Then for a second, just a second, it flickered and his face showed small, brief signs of what could almost pass for a warm smile. 

" . . .welcome to the royal family of Jurai." 

As he spoke those last words it was sealed. No one could ever reserve it, she and Tenchi were officially a married couple. A rapturous chorus of applause rang throughout the building as Tenchi drew her close. 

Washu sat close by with tears of pride streaming down her cheeks. Her daughter's dream had come true and nothing could make her happier. Mihoshi was seated by her side. The detective cried her eyes out, exclaiming how beautiful it all was as her grandfather put a loving arm on her shoulder to try and calm her down. 

Even Ayeka wore a pleased smile. She had long since recovered from Tenchi's choice and although it had been hard at the time she had stayed on earth and befriended the couple. Now after five years, that painful decision had proved to be the right one. Her pleased expression was mirrored by that of the young man who sat by her side, a man who many thought would soon follow Ryoko in being accepted into royalty. 

But for now it was all about Ryoko and Tenchi and as they stood there, hand in hand, nothing could spoil their moment. 

Or so they thought. 

"Congratulations Ryoko," one voice soared above the rest, "Well done, very well done indeed!" 

Her rejoicing heart stopped dead in her chest. 

No. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Why? Why her? Why now? 

A tall man man appeared in the centre of the room. He floated in mid air as his pale green robes fluttered below him and he looked down on the assembled guest throwing a look of superior contempt through tiny thin glasses. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Azusa screamed in fury, "Who are you to dare disturb us?" 

"I apologise for my unmannerly entrance. I am Kagato and I have come for what is now rightfully mine . . ." he declared. 

". . . access to the Tsunami unit." 

**Part Two - Motivations **

"I will not tolerate this absurdity," Azusa bellowed in fury, "No one outside of the Royal family is allowed access to Tsunami. For this act of . . ." 

"I am well aware of that your 'majesty'," Kagato interrupted, his voice full of mocking sarcasm, "But you see, I am a member of Royalty or at least I own a claim to the throne." 

"Impossible!" came the outraged reply, "No one receives a claim to the throne less it is personally bestowed by my hand and I have never even seen you before. This is nothing but an outrageous lie!" 

"That is where you are mistaken," Kagato smirked, revelling in the devious brilliance of his own plan. He would take great pride in revealing his momentous masterplan to these incompetent fools. 

"She," he continued, pointing a contemptuous finger at the newly crowned princess, "is my property. I own Ryoko and therefore I own everything that she is given, including her claim to the Royal throne of Jurai." 

Shocked gasps rang throughout the great Royal cathedral. Was this true? Had they just unwittingly turned over Tsunami to a complete stranger? They turned to each other, searching for an assuring answer but finding nothing but their shock mirrored in every other face. All except one. 

In the midst of shock and panic one man was holding his sides in an attempt to control his crippling laughter. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, how could someone trying to act so intimidating possibly say something so stupid. It was hilarious. 

"What is so funny?" Kagato demanded, annoyed that this simpleton was spoiling the nice subdued mood that he had forced upon the congregation. 

"Oh it's nothing," the man replied, wiping tears out of his eyes, "I just never thought a fearsome man like yourself would want to become a princess," and with that he collapsed back into a fit of laughs, echoed by a few others. 

It was true in a way, Kagato had claimed to own Ryoko's royal title, which was that of a princess, but Kagato didn't appreciate the man's sense of humour. 

"You're a funny one, aren't you," Kagato sneered as he aimed a gloved palm in the joker's direction. 

**"MOVE!"** Ryoko screamed in warning but it was to late. With the twitch of his hand Kagato obliterated the detestable annoyance from the crowd as well as many guests who had been unfortunate enough to be seated in the surrounding spaces. 

"That's more like it," Kagato grinned as he saw the remaining guests subdued into a horrified silence. 

"Now where was I, oh yes the Jurai royal family," he continued with complete disregard for the heinous act he had just committed, "I am so glad to be a part of it. Such prestige and history. Coming in I even saw statues of it's many great members, however I was upset to see that no one has built a statue of Ryoko yet." 

His lips once again form an evil grin as he snapped his fingers with a sharp, neck cracking crispness. The crowd flinched in terror excepting another assault or devastating attack but nothing seemed to happen. 

Just as it seemed that his action had been just for show, a false alarm to frighten them some more, Ryoko felt a numbing coldness creeping up her arm. She also felt Tenchi's hand shoot away from hers in alarm. What was happening? 

She looked down in horror to see her hand, no longer flesh and blood, slowly setting into stone. As painful memories swarmed back into her mind she instantly knew that this was Kagato's doing and how it could be undone. 

"Get them off!" she screamed in panic as she desperately tried to remove her gems, the tool Kagato used to control her, but it was too late. Her wrist had contained on off her gems and that was already completely solidified as rock. It was hopeless, there nothing she could do. She just collapsed to her knees and sobbed frightened tears as the stone-set continued to spread across her body like a virus. 

Tenchi walked slowly up to his fallen bride and put a tender arm around her frozen shoulder. She looked up at him with pebble tears falling from her face. "It will be okay," he promised her as he lovingly caressed her smooth, cold cheek. 

He still loved her. Despite all that was happening, despite bringing such trouble upon him, despite the fact she was turning to stone, despite all of this he still cared, he was still putting her first. That knowledge brought warmth to her heart and pacified the demons that stormed through her mind. She smiled a sweet, grateful smile for his kindness. 

A tear dropped from Tenchi's eye as that sweet smile was fixed on Ryoko's face. She lay heavy and motionless on the floor. Her young tender skin was now dead and firm while her vivid golden eyes, once full of summer's life, were now lifeless and vacant. 

His love.

His bride.

His wife.

His Angel.

Ryoko.

Gone.

**Part three - Ultimatums **

"There much better," Kagato laughed in the face of the traumatised groom, "now Jurai has its very own statue of Ryoko. It's quite lifelike wouldn't you say." 

"I'm sorry Tenchi," Washu apologised as she stooped over her daughter's comatose form, "I can't turn her back to normal. It's different from before, I don't know how to reverse it." 

"Oh don't worry," Kagato insolently barged in, "I will turn her back for you. I will fulfil your wish if you play your part in fulfilling mine." 

"What do you want you bastard?" Tenchi demanded, his voice a lethal whisper that was laden with pure hate and anger. He had been insulted, punished, mocked and hurt before but nothing had ever infuriated him as much as this. This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. 

"I don't expect you to just hand over Tsunami," Kagato began, "I don't except you to trade either so here is my proposal. A duel between me and crown prince Tenchi for control of Tsunami." 

"Preposterous!" Azusa bellowed, "Jurai will never allow the royal treeship to fall into the soiled hands of scum like you." 

The crowd seemed to calm slightly and take assurance in their Emperor's unwavering boldness. Enveloped in such a daunting dilemma his strength of character made him seem every bit the courageous leader that he portrayed himself as. However Kagato seemed unaffected by these words and kept his sights locked on the young prince. This was between him and Tenchi, this was personal. 

"What of Ryoko?" Tenchi asked, noticing that Kagato had left her out of his 'proposal', "What happens to her if we fight." 

"Think of her as your deposit," Kagato explained, "All you have to do is turn up and you will get your deposit back, I will change her back to normal. However if you fail to show then you lose your deposit and you can spent the rest of your married life sleeping with a stone statue." 

Tenchi's fury stoked up, as he quite clearly understood what his adversary had meant to imply by 'sleeping'. How could he? How could that bastard say something like that at a time like this? 

"Then after that is taken care of we will commence our duel," Kagato continued, "If you win then your life returns to normal and you can go escape off on your promiscuous honeymoon. If you lose then you'll be dead and what follows will be of little consequence to you. Do you accept?" 

Tenchi's heart and conscience met in a bitter argument over what he should do. His heart yearned for Ryoko with a mourning hunger for her return. It was his only desire and part of him told his mind to forget the consequences, to hell with the others, this time his wants should come first. 

But his conscience reluctantly reminded him otherwise. Could he really be so callous and reckless as to risk millions of lives, to risk everything all for his selfish desires? Could he betray the trust that an entire planet had placed in him? Could he? 

"You know that I can't accept," Tenchi answered remorsefully with his head hung, heavy with grief, "but I beg of you, just return Ryoko to me. I need her." 

"Poor pathetic child," Kagato scorned as he shook his head disapprovingly from his elevated viewpoint. "I had really expected more from you Tenchi. Are you really going to abandon Ryoko? I thought you were meant to love her." 

"I do love her!" Tenchi shouted, proclaiming his truth and venting his rage at the same time, "You have no right to say that, you know nothing about me Ryoko, you couldn't even begin to understand!" 

"Is that so?" Kagato asked, his lips once again forming a sneering grin that threatened worse yet to come. 

"Have you forgotten that I can read Ryoko's thoughts?" he asked, "I guess then you might have also forgotten all of the promises you made to her. The time you promised to love her and put her interests before all else. The time you promised to offer her protection and support her no matter how your future turned out. Did you even forget the time that she awoke from nightmares of me and you comforted her, you promised her that I would never hurt her again, you promised to keep her safe from me." 

Tenchi felt a disgraceful shame wash over him and destroy the self-righteousness he had awarded himself making a selfless sacrifice. It was easy for him to 'do the right thing' and live with a wounded heart but a clear conscience, the only reason he hadn't given in to temptation was because it was the harder option. 

"Tell me Tenchi, are you going to break your word and abandon your bride? Is that really going to be your first act as a husband?" 

"No," Tenchi responded firmly as a chorus of stunned shock circled around the cathedral walls, "I accept your challenge." 

**End of Chapter One **

Note - Should I continue or is this too clichéd and overdone to be interesting. I would finish it but there is little point even considering it if no one is interested.


	2. Parts 4, 5 and 6

I don

I don't own Tenchi Muyo. 

**A Claim to The Throne **

By The Great El Dober. 

**Chapter Two **

**Part Four - Conversations **

She watched him as he sat there, loyally staying by his stone bride's side. He had been like that for hours, just sitting in silence, holding her hand, forcing back his tears. It was almost too much for her to bear, seeing him like this. She felt his pain, she felt his sorrow, 

she wanted to . . . 

she had to . . . . 

she needed to . . . . 

"Don't you even dare!" Funaho warned as she grabbed hold of Misaki's arm, stopping her in her tracks, "This is very serious so no. Absolutely no hugs!" 

"But he's in so much pain," the over-emotional queen exclaimed, feeling her yearning desire to comfort everyone and make everything happy. 

"Yes, I know," Funaho replied sympathetically, her voice softening into more understanding tones, "but that's why he needs to be left alone. He needs time to get himself together." 

That was a great understatement. He really needed to sort himself out for in twenty short hours he would be fighting in the greatest battle of his life. That was the agreement, it was to commence twenty-four hours after Kagato's first arrival and in a remote area away from civilians, at Tenchi's request. He had made one other demand, that Ryoko stayed with him. He didn't want that bastard anywhere near her, he dread to think what twisted acts he would force upon her. It made him sick, no worse than that, it made him furious. His whole body burnt with a deep hate, he felt like . . . 

"Tenchi." 

He looked up, broken out of his trance, to see Little Washu standing before him, dried tears staining her cheeks. Some of those tears had been of joy at her daughter's happiness, some of sorrow at her daughter's pain but there was not a tear left in her eyes as she stared purposefully at him, as composed and professional as she could force herself to be. 

"Tenchi, I want to take Ryoko to my lab," she continued, "I want to make sure that there's absolutely nothing that I can do to save her. I think it might be worth a try." 

He nodded silently as he reluctantly let go of Ryoko's frozen hand. He stood and stretched, loosening his stiff muscles. He must have been sitting for longer than he thought. He watched on devotedly as Washu slowly lowered Ryoko's stone body into a portal before disappearing away herself. 

He immediately felt lost, lonely, disconnected from his purpose, from his place by Ryoko's side. He would probably have wandered aimlessly like a lost sheep if it hadn't been for his attentive friends and relatives who were there to support him. 

"Tenchi," Ayeka called gently as she slowly approached him. She had long since dropped the 'Lord' title that she had previously glued to his name and it was a sign of how their closer, less formal relationship had developed. 

"What am I going to do Ayeka?" he asked, seeking counsel from her. He trusted her more than he trusted his own tortured thoughts just now. "I've failed her. She's gone and I don't know what to do." 

"She isn't gone, you should hold more hope," Ayeka assured him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Over these past years I have to come to embrace you as a brother and I have also come to consider Ryoko like a sister. This pains us all but you have to hold your head high and fight on for her sake." 

He just stood there in silence as if he was absorbing her words. He tried to draw strength and confidence from her heartening words but it felt so hard to feel anything but grief and regret. He couldn't shift his thoughts from Ryoko. 

"Ayeka," he finally said, "could you watch over Ryoko for me? Just to make sure that she's safe." 

"Of course," Ayeka replied warmly. She turned from him slowly, like a concerned parent hesitant to leave their child unattended, and walked swiftly away heading off to find Ryoko and Washu. 

"Tenchi," another voice called to him, this one far more gruff and severe. 

Tenchi turned half-heartedly to face the Emperor as he stormed a path towards the broken prince. 

"You have a lot of explaining to do," he yelled, "What the hell were you thinking, gambling our entire future on your barely average swordsman skills." 

"I don't know," Tenchi replied, his voice drained and weak, a reflection of his battered soul. 

"You don't know?" Azusa roared, almost unable to believe the answer he had been given, "You are fighting for control of Tsunami and you don't even know what you are doing?" 

"No, I don't," Tenchi replied, lowering his head in his own pathetic shame. He had been exposed for what he truly was, a fool. 

"Send a message to the troops," the Emperor bellowed at his messenger, "Every regiment in the Jurai fleet. Every single last one of them. Tell them to . . ." 

"No!" Funaho objected, "You can't. You have to at least give Tenchi a chance to . . . ." 

But she was silenced by the raised hand of the Emperor. She wasn't silenced out of fear of him but rather out of curiosity. She knew Azusa better than anyone, save perhaps Misaki, and was well aware of his behaviour patterns. He would often need reminded and coaxed into making the right choice but he would always listen and relent to it in the end. Unless of course he had already chosen the right path and was just not showing it yet. 

"Tell them to take post around the Tsunami unit. Tell them to guard it with their lives," he finished, turning to Tenchi with a warm, supportive smile, "Just in case." 

"I don't understand," Tenchi admitted, completely bewildered at fierce Emperor's sudden change of heart. 

"You go ask your grandfather why there is still a bitterness between us," Asuza replied, "Its not because he left me, it is because he left me to console Ayeka every night as she cried herself to sleep and all because he ran away from his problems. And here you are, faced with infinitely greater problems and yet you are prepared to face them alone, you show the courage to stand up for your love. Despite the fearsome image I portray that is something that I have a deep respect for." 

There was a touching silence as the Emperor's heart felt words echoed around the empty cathedral and through everyone's mind. Well almost everyone's. 

"Now?" she asked in a hopeful almost childish voice, desperately seeking permission to do what she had been restraining herself from doing for so long. 

"Yes now," Funaho finally relented as she saw her husband walking away from Tenchi. She could only watch as an eager Misaki sprinted towards Tenchi with open arms ready to happily crush his troubles away. 

**Part Five - Explanations **

"How could this happen?" Ayeka asked as she sat beside Washu in the deep reaches of the lab, "I thought we would be safe from this sort of thing now." 

"So did I," Washu replied with a deep grief toning her voice, "I had hoped that bastard was dead and gone forever but I was never completely sure. I guess now I know." 

"What do you mean," Ayeka asked in shock, her previous understanding of things being completely shattered, "I thought that he had to be dead, Tenchi cut him in half. And wasn't that what you said, in order for us to return to the other side of the Souja he had to die." 

"Yes, that's exactly what I said," Washu admitted, "For him to still be alive would require manipulations far beyond our understanding. It would require control of elements of time and space that not even I have mapped yet. In short it would take . . ." 

". . .the power of a goddess," Ayeka finished as memories of the Souja flooded back into her mind. 

_"It won't be long now" Kagato had yelled in triumph as Tsunami slowly lowered down into his grasp, "You're power joined with mine will be unbeatable in the universe." _

But had it? Had he ever tasted that divine power? When he said it wouldn't be long, how long had he meant? Long enough for Tenchi to beat him? 

Obviously not. 

"Yes," Washu replied, "but despite having all of that power he still couldn't handle Tenchi. He had planned it all out to perfection, it was all one intricate plan and when Tenchi summoned the light hawk wings it completely threw him off. It was a complete wild card, but with perfectionists a wild card is a trump card. So being the cunning, scheming bastard that he is he lost the battle so that one day he could return and win the war." 

"But that's absurd," Ayeka told her, "if he had the power of Tsunami he would have no reason to run. His power would be far beyond that of Tenchi's." 

"His power would be," Washu replied, "But his control wouldn't. Power of that magnitude is not something that can be easily harnessed. For example, would you believe me if I told you that Ryoko is almost as powerful as Tsunami herself." 

"Never," Ayeka replied, completely unable to believe the ludicrousness of what she was hearing, "I know that Ryoko is incredibly powerful put her power is still minute in comparison to Tsunami's." 

"Yes it is, but she could elevate herself to that level. With all three gems she has that potential," Washu explained, "And yet she can't, she is unable to control it properly even after years upon years of practice. What did Kagato have? Minutes? Seconds? It's a miracle that he managed the small amount that he did. So you see, it is not half as absurd as you first thought." 

"I see," Ayeka replied in a hushed, wondering voice as she considered these shocking new revelations. Impossible as it all seemed, if she bent her opinions and beliefs about Tsunami enough to keep an open mind then it did make sense. 

"And what of Ryoko?" she finally asked Washu, who all throughout their conversation had not once taken her attention away from her work on Ryoko. Even now her gaze didn't shift to meet Ayeka's as it stayed focused on the statistics displayed on her computer. 

"I still can't fix her," Washu replied regretfully, "I knew I wouldn't. He is too measured and precise to overlook such a thing. He wouldn't wait five years to rush in with a plan that could be easily reserved." 

"Then what chance does that give us?" Ayeka asked her in concern. 

"Not a very good one." 

**Part Six - Preparations **

"Lord Tenchi," a voice called to him from a distance. He stopped and waited as a man ran up to him, carefully cradling something in his hands. Tenchi recognised the man's attire as being that of a messenger. What would a messenger want with him? 

"Lord Tenchi, I was asked to deliver this to you from the church of Jurai," the messenger explained as he presented a golden goblet to the young prince. It was brimming with a dark, red liquid that swished and swirled violently, some of it already splashed on the messenger's clothes. 

"It is the blessing of Claudius," the messenger continued while handing over the chalice, "It is a traditional Jurain custom to drink it before going into battle. It is believed to bring luck and good fortune to warriors." 

Tenchi cursed the fact that he was the prince of a planet and still had to have its customs regularly explained to him. Taking the goblet in his hands he accepted the church's gesture and drank. 

"The whole of Jurai is behind you sir," the messenger informed him, "They're a bit worried and nervous but they all wish you the greatest success. You're a hero!" 

"I don't feel like a hero," Tenchi replied solemnly as he handed back the goblet and let his thoughts fall back to Ryoko, his fallen bride that he was powerless to help. 

Washu was also powerless to help her but she continued to try anyway, desperately trying to forge a way forward out of nothing. It was futile though, her thoughts weren't even on the task at hand. They were on tomorrow and the epic battle that would decide the fate of Jurai and so much more. 

She knew Kagato better than anyone. He was smart, he had waited until now to strike, he had waited until his enemy had a weakness and he had struck through it. That weakness had been Ryoko but knowing Kagato, Washu was sure that this was only the beginning of his greater plans. 

He would never actually fight for something that he desperately wanted, he would simply take it. He would lead Tenchi into an inescapable trap and then he would hit the poor boy with everything he had. He had done it before and without the unexpected occurrence of the light hawk wings he would have succeeded. And now he was doing it again only this time he had full knowledge of the light hawk wings, so that could be ruled out of their hopes for salvation. 

Was there any wildcards left? 

This had all been one perfectly played game of chess for him and now she feared that his time had finally come. 

Checkmate. 

****

**End of Chapter Two **

Note - As you can see I'm not using chapters in the traditional sense as there are divisions within the chapters. Think of the chapters more as editions, not so much to break up the story but more to space it out.


	3. Parts 7, 8 and 9

I don

I don't own Tenchi Muyo. 

**A Claim To The Throne **

By The Great El Dober 

**Chapter Three **

**Part Seven - Manipulations **

"Where the fuck is he?" Tenchi whispered impatiently as his eyes searched the deserted horizon. This was the agreed place, the agreed time, so why wasn't Kagato here. He stood in anxious wait, dressed in full Jurain armour, gripping Tenchi-ken with a sweaty, shaking hand. This was getting too much, the wait was becoming unbearable. Why did that bastard make him wait like this? All he wanted was his Ryoko back. 

He turned his focused gaze behind him to face Ryoko. She lay on the ground, just as she had on the Cathedral floor. Ayeka kept a protective guard over Ryoko's frozen form, supportively grasping her hands as she huddled over the statue much like Tenchi had before. 

And Tenchi stood protectively in front of them both. He put a good few feet between them and faced the opposite direction, anticipating that was where Kagato would appear. It was a last line of defence. He wasn't going to let anything else happen to his bride. Ryoko. 

"Pretty isn't she." 

Tenchi tore his eyes away from Ryoko and faced forwards again. There he was, Kagato, grinning with an evil superiority that mocked Tenchi and infuriated his rage. 

"I don't see why you her changed back," Kagato continued, "I find her far more pleasant in this form." 

"Just do it," Tenchi demanded wrathfully, "Now!" 

"Well you have turned up," Kagato observed, "So I suppose that a deal's a deal." 

With a wave of his gloved hand Ryoko's stone body thawed back into it's normal form. She fell limply, her flesh and blood not ready to properly support her yet, and was barely caught by Ayeka's embracing hands. But at least she was back. Unbelievable as it seemed, Kagato had actually kept his word. 

"Ryoko," Tenchi called out as, with complete disregard for his training and common sense, he turned his back on his enemy and ran to his wife's side. He had to make sure, he had to be certain that she was alright. 

As he knelt down by her side, Ayeka handed over Ryoko's unconscious form and placed her gently into Tenchi's arms. He cradled her lovingly, slowly rocking her back and forth, savouring her soft warmth once more as he whispered quiet words in her ear. 

He ran a delicate finger across her face. The texture, the feel, it was the way it should be. She was no longer cold and dead. She was alive. She was safe. Nothing could possibly bring him more relief and joy. 

She moaned softly as her closed eyes began to flutter. He cradled her head up and looked longingly into her shut eyelids as they slowly started to rise. He looked down at her with a look of complete love and joy, his face radiating with happiness and anticipation. He had been waiting so long to have her back, to look into her golden eyes again. Then finally it happened, her eyes shot open and met his loving gaze. Yes, her eyes stared back at him with a . . . 

. . . misty green haze. 

No! This was wrong! His heart shattered and collapsed dead in his chest. This was all wrong, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. 

She snarled viciously through her fangs as she tore away from his loving embrace and stood ramrod straight, her eyes blank and vacant. Tenchi could only watch on in shock as his love floated over in a dead trance and took up her position by Kagato's side, back into his grasp. 

Kagato burst out laughing, revelling the dramatic amusement of it all. He had been restraining himself from rubbing his anticipating hands with glee as he had watched that foolish child holding Ryoko like that, so full of false hope. Oh, the look on the poor boy's face, it had been absolutely priceless. 

"Give her back you bastard," Tenchi screamed, "This isn't what we agreed." 

"But this exactly what we agreed," Kagato replied matter-of-factly, "I said I would change Ryoko back to flesh and blood, I never said I would leave her alone. You should have been more specific." 

What? Was it true? Had this all been Tenchi's fault? His mind began to slowly turn on him in a guilty accusation. Was this all just . . . 

No! That's what Kagato wanted him to think. It was all mind games. This was all Kagato's doing, it was all because of him. 

"I'll kill you!" Tenchi cried as he ignited Tenchi-ken's blazing blade in fury, "I'll kill you for what you've done!" 

"I'm sure you would," Kagato smirked with an outstretched hand pointing a path directly at Tenchi, "but would you so readily kill your precious Ryoko. Let's find out." 

Tenchi just stood frozen as Ryoko charged at him, her eyes completely void of any emotion or understanding, her sword cutting through the air with a deadly ease and her beloved husband in her sights, staring at her in a shocked horror. 

_You have to fight!_ Tenchi's mind told him, _It's what Ryoko would want. You don't have to kill her, just disable her. It's not her that's attacking you, it's just an extension of him. Fight! _

But his heart and soul wouldn't let him. He loved Ryoko too much. He just extinguished his sword and closed his eyes, awaiting his end, praying that in death he might get to see her again, to talk to her, to hold her. 

**Explosion! **

He opened his eyes as the force of a powerful blast washed over him. There she was, Ryoko, tossed through the air with a trail of smoke flowing from her side. She was hurt. Someone had hurt her! He turned round in an enraged fury to face . . . 

"Ayeka?" 

"Tenchi, you stay here and fight," she told as she ripped at her robes making them less restricting and free for fighting, "I'll subdue Ryoko as best I can." 

Tenchi just looked at her with a reluctant hesitation. He knew that something had to be done about Ryoko and knew that in his heart, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He also knew that he could trust Ayeka and that she knew Ryoko's fighting techniques better than anyone, but still there was a deep reluctance to give his approval. He still felt an obligation to protect her, to keep her safe from all harm. Could he really sanction someone to fight her? 

"Just don't hurt her too much," Tenchi pleaded softly, finally relenting. It pained him to do so but he knew that it had to be done. There was no other way. 

"Don't worry Tenchi" she replied gently, "I'll be as gentle as I can." 

And with those last assurances so softly spoken Ayeka ran after Ryoko, grappling with her and pulling both of them down a cliff face, out of Tenchi's sight. It would make it easier for him if he didn't see them fighting, that would only hurt him even more. 

So that left just two. All alone. No distractions or interruptions. No distinct advantage to either side. Had Kagato's perfect plan crumbled? 

Or was it just starting to fall into place? 

**Part Eight - Realisations **

"It's over you bastard!" Tenchi threatened, "All I have to do is kill you to free Ryoko. You've lost!" 

"Oh please," Kagato laughed, "Do you really think I would risk everything on that dysfunctional bitch of yours." 

"Don't talk about Ryoko like that!" Tenchi screamed at him, "You're just making it worse for yourself!" 

"Oh I see," Kagato replied smugly, "I'm angering you am I. I'm going to provoke your terrible wrath. Well in that case I have a few more things to add." 

An evil arrogant smirk spread across his face. He was really going to take great pleasure in this. 

"Your beloved friends as the greatest collections of cretins ever assembled," he ridiculed, "Detective Mihoshi gives incompetence a bad name and the princess Sasami is good for nothing except possibly fulfilling your father's twisted paedophile fantasies." 

"Shut up," Tenchi yelled in response but Kagato paid no attention and continued on. 

"As for her sister Ayeka, she is nothing but a undesirable reject, discarded by every man she ever loved," he taunted, making a scathing reference to both Yosho and Tenchi, "Do you think this new one is any different? He will just throw her away like the trash she is after he's had his wicked way with her." 

"I said shut up!" 

"Ah, then there is Ryoko, the most detestable beast of them all . . ." 

"Stop it! Just stop it!" 

". . .she is as blunt and as crude as a malformed rock. . . ." 

"SHUT UP!" 

". . .in fact over the countless years I controlled her the only time she ever became profitable was in a brothel." 

**"SHUT UP!"** Tenchi screamed as his light hawk wings burst into life around him, summoned by his pure rage. They shimmered all around him, a testament to his furious hate, but Kagato seemed strangely unperturbed. 

"Don't get all riled up yet," he mocked, "I've not got to the best part yet." 

Tenchi just stared in a silent fury as he absorbed the light hawk wings, shrouding himself in his radiant armour. 

"You see Tenchi they are all complete failures," Kagato insolently continued, "but you are the worst of all. You are a complete idiot." 

"Is that supposed to hurt me?" Tenchi asked firmly as he formed his light hawk sword, preparing for a repeat performance of the Souja. 

"Oh but it is hurting you," Kagato grinned, "Your idiocy is hurting you even as we speak and you are too stupid to even notice." 

"What do you mean?" Tenchi asked in a calming confusion as he wiped some clammy sweat from his brow. These light hawk wings were sure more exhausting to control than before. 

"You are a prince of Jurai and yet, being the idiot you are, you know almost nothing of it's customs," Kagato continued, "Take the blessing of Claudius for example." 

Tenchi gasped in shock as a horrible realisation began to dawn on him. 

"Did you really think there was such a thing?" Kagato laughed, "If you are that ignorant to Jurai customs then I guess you are equally ignorant when it comes to earth." 

Tenchi just stood in a struggling silence, wiping the pouring sweat from his brow and trying to control his gasping breaths. 

"You wouldn't know of Claudius then," Kagato grinned, "A prince who poisoned his own brother so that he could steal his claim to the throne!" 

Tenchi stumbled down onto one knee, grasping at his chest as he felt the strain of stabbing pains as they cut at his heart. Kagato's true plans were now coming into the light. He had been poisoned. He had never even stood a chance, he had been doomed before he had even stepped one foot onto the battlefield. 

"Oh, the gleeful irony of it all! Tenchi Masaki, the idiot prince who can't even understand a clue relating to his own home planet," Kagato's victorious voice proclaimed, "And while I can't pulverise you in combat I must say that this is every bit as satisfying. To watch you wither and die because of your own pathetic incompetence. As I said Tenchi, you are an idiot, but soon you won't even be that." 

Suddenly Ryoko phased back into sight only metres away from them. Tenchi painfully lurched his head so that he could see his bride. What he saw broke his heart. 

Her wedding robes were tattered and bloody and her body was covered with burns and scratches. He knew they would heal within hours but it still pained him to see his Ryoko in such pain. Still he could never hate Ayeka for it, she was only doing what she had to. 

As if on cue Ayeka leapt back over the cliff-edge that she had tumbled down earlier and charged to resume her battle with Ryoko. To be fair it wasn't much of a battle. Despite having all three gems Ryoko's attempts had been anything but effective. After all, it is not a tool but the skill of the user than determines the quality of the work. When Kagato used Ryoko as a tool he had to hack and bypass so many vital elements that his grasp on her was crude. 

Even the restrained Ryoko that Ayeka had fought so many times in the past had put up a far superior fight. As long as she stayed focused and alert then she could evade and distract Ryoko long enough for Tenchi to finish. It was this thought that coursed through her mind, willing her on, encouraging her to fight Ryoko no matter how much she didn't want to. 

She just had to remind herself that she was doing Ryoko a favour by helping her protect Tenchi. She couldn't let guilt or doubt interfere now. Her determination had to be unshakeable, her focus had to be absolute. 

And then she saw him. 

"Tenchi?" she whispered in shock. She felt a deep concern fall over her mind. Something was wrong, Tenchi was injured. But he had the Light Hawk Wings. How could this be? It was all her fault, she should never have left him alone, she should never have . . . 

**PAIN! **

She screamed as a coursing pain cut off her wandering, guilt-ridden thoughts. She felt all strength flee from her muscles as she collapsed to fall limp on the ground. But she never did . . . 

She forced her sight down to the root of the pain and there it was. Ryoko's hand had pierced her skin and had been plunged into her middle. It held up her paralysed body like a tack holding up a sheet of paper. And it hurt, this tack that pierced her skin, this tragic thorn in her side hurt with a ludicrous intensity, but something hurt even more than that. 

The failure. 

It was over now and as her body convulsed in pain her soul wept in woe. Kagato had won. Her mothers, father, sister, brother, friends, he was going to hurt them all. Everything she held dear was going to be ravaged by his hand, all because she had failed them. 

Ayeka's body fell like a rock as Ryoko pulled her blood stained hand out of it. Tenchi felt like crying when he caught sight of it, his beloved wife's wedding band, the one he had so lovingly gave to her, the same ring that was now smeared, bathed in Ayeka's blood. The beautiful princess' body lay like a carcass and Ryoko stooped over it like a vulture, her hand raised ready to deliver the final blow. 

"Ryoko no," Tenchi pleaded, his weak voice barely above a strangled whisper. He knew that she wouldn't hear him though. It was useless. All he could do was pray that Ayeka would forgive his wife for what would surely follow. 

"Ryoko stop." 

She stopped. 

"Leave her as she is," Kagato continued, "Her wound is fatal, leave her to bleed away like the wounded animal she is." 

The possessed Ryoko jerked back in retreat and lifelessly floated back to take her place at Kagato's side. He smiled proudly as he observed the scene of carnage laid out before him. 

Tenchi the mighty prince of Jurai, wielder of the unstoppable Light Hawk Wings, was left gasping his dying breaths in the dirt. He only had minutes more to live. 

Then there was Ayeka, loyal and tragic to the end, as she painfully crawled over to Tenchi, leaving a glistening trail of blood in her wake. If she continued to waste energy like that then she would live for even less. 

His uncaring lips formed a smirk that was full of malicious cunning and mocking victory. It was over. He had finally won. There would be no more aces plucked from their shelves because there were no more cards to play. All had now been accounted for. 

Or so he thought. 

**Part Nine - Salvation? **

"Ayeka! Tenchi! Ryoko! What's happened?" 

"What?" Kagato cried in shock as he turned to face this surprise voice. It was impossible. There were in the middle of a barren battlefield. Who could possibly be here? 

"Oh, it's you," he sneered as he saw the source, almost embarrassed that he had been startled by such a minor thing, "Where have you being stowing away little girl? Why didn't I see you before?" 

"Run Sasami!" Ayeka managed to choke out through her pain. She had no idea how Sasami had suddenly ended up here but now her mind was filled with a pressing concern for her younger sister. The rest of them may be defeated and dying but there was no reason for Sasami to die also. 

"Yes, listen to your sister little girl," Kagato advised, "Run for your sorry little life. I'm feeling generous so I'll give you a chance, but only one." 

"No!" Sasami defiantly refused, "I won't leave them here, they're my family. If they are staying then I'm staying!" 

"Fine, have it you're way child," Kagato sneered as he aimed his gloved palm at the defenceless girl. 

"No!" Ayeka screamed in terror as a cutting green bolt shot from his hand. 

He watched it as it soared a path towards her, as it glided like the wings of death themselves before it forcefully . . . No! It was impossible! How could it be? There was no way! It made no sense! 

Ayeka just smiled, if there was ever a wildcard then this was it. Despite her excruciating pain, Ayeka couldn't help but smile with delight and a sisterly pride. 

It was the most glorious sight she had ever seen. 

**End of Chapter Three **

Note - Okay, Ryoko fans might not like this too much but I think it spices up the story a bit. After using the clichéd start of having Kagato return I wasn't going to cast Ryoko as the damsel in distress and Tenchi as the conquering hero but don't worry, they'll still be together in the end. Anyways, for those who don't understand the Claudius reference then read Hamlet (at your own peril).


	4. Parts 10, 11 and 12

I don

I don't own Tenchi Muyo. 

**A Claim To The Throne **

By The Great El Dober 

**Chapter Four **

**Part Ten - Devastations **

It was unbelievably incredible, but also horrifically terrifying. In short it was simply impossible. There stood that girl, the young Princess Sasami. She should be dead, obliterated, blasted from existence but she wasn't, she still stood there and the reason for it was mind-blowing. 

Shimmering all around her, like open flower petals, shone the ten light hawk wings, the full power of Tsunami. It was protecting her, guarding her, or perhaps even summoned by her. But that just couldn't be! He had researched it all, there was no way that this could happen in these conditions, it was completely impossible. 

"You didn't know did you?" Ayeka managed to spit out, but her strained voice still carried tones of victorious smugness, "Sasami and Tsunami are one in the same! Didn't expect that did you, you slimy bastard." 

"What?" Kagato's shocked voice cried. Ayeka just smiled and watched the shocked man's confidence wilt away to be replaced by fear. She might not live to see the next hour but at least she could die with the assurance that her friends and family would be kept safe. Just like Washu had said, Kagato planned everything out, it was all premeditated according to his knowledge but had no knowledge of Sasami's secret. He had no way to prepare for this. 

It was over, he had lost. 

"Why have you done this?" Sasami demanded as tears began to well up in her eyes as the surveyed the blood and carnage all around her, "Why are you hurting each other?" 

No answer. 

Tenchi and Ayeka were too absorbed in their dying anguish to respond. Tenchi just gripped at his chest, trying desperately to claw away this ripping pain while Ayeka lay sprawled out, soaked in her own blood, desperately clinging to her fading life as it slowly slipped through her grasp and seeped as a red stain onto the ground beneath her. 

Ryoko on the other hand was in no such pain but in no condition to answer either. She just floated there like a zombie, a toy, a puppet waiting for its strings to be pulled. 

Realistically Kagato was the only one who could have answered but he didn't. His mind was still spinning with this new information. What should he do? What could he do? 

Nothing. So Sasami's question went unanswered. 

"This is all about power isn't it? You are all fighting over a claim to the throne," she continued, tears beginning to fall from her eyes, her voice beginning to choke up, "Well if this is what power does to people then no one will have it. **No one** will have a claim to that power!" 

Then it happened. 

The moment that Jurai would never forget, the moment that would change it forever. 

The moment that they Jurai power turned on itself. 

Suddenly Sasami's light hawk wings folded in on themselves and shrouded the young princess in the most radiant, majestic robes that shone with a glory beyond belief. The clouds in the sky began to swirl and form a turbulent whirlpool of white and blue above her head. A thunderous wind coursed across the land, all a testament to the earth-shattering power being unleashed. 

Tsunami's full, unrestrained power was being exerted and it filled all with a fearful, indescribable awe. 

Her dazzling clothes shone as her twin ponytails were blown up straight by the sheer pressure of the wind that emanated from her and in the midst of all this awe-inspiring power Sasami stayed calm, her only movement was in her lips as they echoed the words spoken centuries ago. 

"This land might rise, 

This land might fall, 

But if you lose love, 

Then you shall lose all." 

As he struggled to hold his ground against the enormous power being applied all around him, Tenchi's mind cast back to when he had first heard those words, only a day ago at his own wedding. 

_"It is written that in the beginning Tsunami descended to this land and taught us many lessons," the priest had said, "She told us that our land might rise, our land might fall, but if we lost love then we would lose all. It was a message that love must come before power and all else." _

It was at that moment that he finally understood. It hadn't been a lesson, it had been a warning. It was a warning that if power hungry greed ever came before love then there would be grave consequences and here they all were, fighting in a battle for power. That had never been Tenchi's motives or intentions but in truth it was the case, he was fighting Kagato in a battle for power. 

Maybe this was just the breaking point, perhaps Jurai had been heading this way for centuries. Tenchi had seen that, Tsunami's people seemed to care more about their own interest that Tsunami's values. It was no longer about maintaining peace or missions of reconciliation, it was about how strong their fleet was and how well they could defend themselves. Perhaps Yosho's pursuit of Ryoko in Funaho was the last time that a Jurain treeship had been actually used to help someone else and even that had been tainted with doubtful motives and hints of vengeance. Tsunami's children had been used for these unjust and self-centred causes and now Tsunami was striking back. 

But Tsunami couldn't strike herself, she couldn't strike through the Royal family either so she struck through the heir to her power, Sasami. In truth Sasami held the only one true claim to the throne, a claim to that divine throne that was the absolute power of Tsunami herself and now she was taking a hold of that authority. 

The time had come. 

A brilliant white light engulfed the whole land as it altered and reshaped the order of things. As he shielded himself from the sheer force and dazzling light, Tenchi could feel it. He could feel those tears and impairments on his heart heal themselves and he could feel the godly force course through his blood and purge the poison from him. He was cured. 

Ayeka felt it too, the sinews and fibres of her flesh sewed themselves back into place, the wound closed over and the injury was soon nothing but a memory. She was healed. 

But it was far more than that, all around Jurai people were being stripped, denied of their right to control the Jurai power. They had lost that right. Their grip on the greatest power in the universe was shattered. Gone forever. 

Then it was over. 

The blinding light vanished, the clouds settled in the sky, the roaring winds ebbed away to small dust clouds and most importantly Sasami's fantastic power faded. 

She fell from her suspended position were she had levitated inches above the ground and fell into an exhausted heap in the dust. Fearing for her safety, Tenchi scrambled to his feet and rushed to her side, followed closely by Ayeka. He scooped the young princess into a cradling clutch, much like when he had cradled Ryoko earlier, and supported her head up as she summoned the strength to speak two final words. 

"I'm sorry," her sweet voice whispered before her eyes drowsily closed and for the first time in over 700 years the symbol that adorned her forehead disappeared leaving her skin smooth and bare. 

**"Sasami!"** Ayeka screamed in terror, pulling her sister's body away from Tenchi's arms, "Sasami wake up! You can't die Sasami you just . . ." 

"Relax," a voice chirped from behind them, "She's just unconscious, nothing more." 

"Washu?" Tenchi asked in disbelief as he turned to face her, "How did you get here?" 

"And how do you Sasami is okay?" Ayeka asked with her back turned, still cradling her fallen sister as her crying eyes faced the opposite direction. 

"Neither of those things matter," Washu dismissed casually, "But aren't we all forgetting someone?" 

**"Ryoko!"** Tenchi cried out as his attention that had been grasped by Sasami's frailty was released and fully focused on Ryoko, his bride. His panicking eyes quickly swept across the surrounding area in a frantic search for her. 

There she was, her wedding robes in a tattered, ripped mess, her body decorated in burns and bruises as she knelt in the dirt, unresponsive, just staring into space. He sprinted towards her with a yearning desperation, longing to be with her once more but as he approached her, his frantic steps became more restrained and cautious. He wasn't prepared to go through that a second time, he had to be sure so before taking her lovingly in his arms he decided to check . . . 

Her eyes stared back at him with a traumatised vacancy. She hardly moved, she just knelt there absorbing the shock of it all, and trying to stop her guilt, shame, memories and nightmares as they rode through her mind like the four horsemen of the apocalypse. But there was one thing that distressed her more than all of that put together. 

The sorrow of she knew had to be done. 

"Here Tenchi," her breaking, tear-choked voice finally spoke up, "Take it back, I know you won't want me to have it anymore." 

Tenchi just watched on in a shocked disbelief as Ryoko's handed him back the blood bathed wedding band that he had so lovingly presented to her during their wedding. 

"I want you to know that I'm sorry and that I still love you but I don't expect you to ever forgive me," she choked out as she rose to her feet, hiding her tear stained face under a veil of drooping cyan hair, "Goodbye Tenchi." 

And with that she turned and fled, unable to face this horrid pain and anguish any longer. That bastard had spoilt it for her, her one dream, her single wish, to be with Tenchi and it had been ruined forever. He would never want her back after what she had just done. It was over, their relationship was broken and so to was Ryoko's fragile heart. She couldn't handle that overpowering volume of sorrow so before she broke down completely she just turned and ran. 

Or at least she would of. 

Immediately she felt his hand latch around her wrist and prevent her from going anywhere. She struggled fiercely in a desperate bid for escape. She couldn't face him, not now, but still his hand remained clutched on her. She was about to phase away when she felt it, the most touching, meaningful feeling she had ever felt in her entire life. 

The feeling of Tenchi's hand slipping the wedding band back onto her finger. 

She stopped as this sensation sent new thoughts streaming through her mind. Did he still want her? Was he prepared to forgive her? Reluctantly she turned to face him, to gaze into his eyes with the expectation of meeting a gaze of pure anger and disgust. 

He looked back at her with gleaming eyes that sparkled with the crystal lining of fresh tears, his face a look of complete love and devotion, exactly the way it had been the moment they had been married, the moment before all this had happened. Nothing had changed. 

She collapsed on his shoulder and cried tears, some of joy and some of relief but none of loss, and as Washu and Ayeka looked on, Tenchi comforted her without a hint of the embarrassment that had plagued him so many times the past. 

Ayeka and Washu stood there admiring with satisfied smiles. Ayeka's was more a smile of happiness for her friends, as if some of their joy was transferred to her. She shared in their moment of happiness. Washu's was more a smile of pride, she had finally witnessed her daughter getting what she truly deserved, a second chance at happiness. It was wonderful. 

Yes, both had to admit that when all was said and done those two really did make a wonderful couple. 

**Part Eleven - Repercussions **

"The people of Jurai are in a terrible state. They can't believe that their lifespans have been shortened to that of a human. They can't accept that they are going to die in less than a hundred years." 

"But that is how it should be, mother. Spending time on Earth taught me that. Nothing lasts forever, Jurai should be no different." 

"Perhaps you are right but the people are still very upset with the state of the Royal trees. Before they were mighty, divine guardians, now they are nothing but bark and roots." 

"Perhaps that is also for the best. The people relied far too much on the Jurai power, some abused it. Now we will have to survive honestly just like any other planet." 

"And losing that power has another interesting effect, doesn't it son? I wonder what will happen now that you can't use your Jurai power to mask your true age." 

"Ayeka will be upset, won't she mother?" 

"Yes Yosho," Funaho replied while sipping her tea, "Yes she will." 

**Part Twelve - Conclusions **

"Feeling better?" 

From her hospital bed Sasami twists her neck around to see Washu standing before her, in full adult form holding a cup that steams warmly, wafting heavenly smells through the air. 

"Take this," Washu offers, "I **know** it will make you feel better." 

"You are different now," Sasami observes uncertainly as her quivering hands accept the cup, "I mean you have changed back haven't you?" 

"Yes, I am a goddess once more," Washu nods, "The gems were Jurain in nature so when you purged the Jurai power from the universe you not only broke Kagato's control on Ryoko but you also broke the seal on my power. But don't worry," she assured with a warm, friendly smile, "I'm still me." 

"But what happened to Kagato," Sasami asked. She didn't remember killing him with her power. Where was he? 

"I . . . how can I put this," Washu wondered, looking for a proper way to phrase what had been done. 

"Let's just say that I removed him," she finally announced with the faints signs of a wicked smile gracing her lips but Sasami didn't notice, her troubled mind was now preoccupied with one single worrying thought. 

"Is Tsunami mad at me?" she finally asked timidly, "Is she mad because she can't come back now?" 

"Oh no, Sasami," Washu assured as she sat up on the edge of the bed and put a comforting arm of the young girl's shoulder, "You know Tsunami, when people do their best and do what they think is right she is always delighted and proud." 

"I miss her," the young princess admits mournfully as she lowered her head down towards her steaming cup in regret. 

"And she misses you too," Washu replied, "That is why she is making preparations for you, for all of us. There are many existences beyond this one and although the rest of your life seems long it's only a day away in the eyes of an eternal goddess. This wacky little adventure of ours isn't over yet. You will meet each other again some day." 

"Really?" asked the hopeful girl as her head shot up again in renewed optimism. 

"Yes really, trust me, I know these things," Washu promised, "Just you worry about enjoying the rest of your life, we'll worry about the rest." 

**End of Chapter Four **

**End of Story **

Note - Well, that's it, I can't think of anywhere else to take this little tale so I've brought it to a natural end here. The ending is a bit unusual but after taking a clichéd start of having Kagato return I didn't want a clichéd finish. Like it? Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed the story and encouraged me to continue.

And here is one last small scene that I thought of but found no practical space to insert it in, so I'm pasted it on here at the end. 

**Final scene - Investigations **

Underneath the table he was rubbing his hands with glee, restraining himself from cackling like a mad man. Not even hell itself could hold the great Kagato, soon he would be out, he might even get his life back as compensation. That would be sweet, a second chance at vengeance. 

Hell was an extremely regulated and lawful place, it was totally unlike anything he had ever expected it to be. Here he was, able to appeal his sentence, a whole investigation panel and investigation inquiry set up at his request. It would be a cakewalk. 

They were all friends and associates of Tsunami weren't they. All he needed to do was give an account of Ryoko's attacks on Jurai, a much altered and twisted account of course. He would tell them all how that evil demon had corrupted him and forced him to carry out those heinous acts, then just turn on the water works towards the end as the final touch. As long as he turned the courts against Ryoko he was fairly sure he would get off the hook. Hey, it was worth a try, he didn't have anything to lose. 

He smirked deviously. It wasn't over yet, no, Kagato was far from finished. As soon as he got out he would continue his dark reign of terror, either in heaven or the living world, preferably the living world but either would do. Anywhere but here. 

Then there was movement and commotion in the courtroom. It seemed that his trail was about to begin. He calmed his nerves, went over his plan and tactics in his mind and prepared for the greatest performance of his death. 

"All stand. This court is now in session," the official announced, "the honourable judge Washu residing." 

As he saw that red haired menace stride out with a mischievous, superior smirk of pure mocking pleasure and smug dominance, Kagato's whole state of mind could be summed up in one word. 

"Fuck." 

**The Absolute End**


End file.
